Greaser at Heart
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: I told you I was a sucker for big brothers protecting their little brothers  so cute!


**So, not my best work. I just had to write this.**

Ponyboy woke up in a cold sweat, panting loudly. He had another nightmare, he'd been having them constantly lately. He tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake Soda. Soda had stayed up with Pony for the past three days, and Ponyboy felt bad not letting him sleep. His wish did not come true. "Pony?" _Great, I woke him up _again, Pony thought. "What's the matter?" he asked still half asleep. "I-I had another nightmare."

"You what?" Suddenly, Soda was completely awake. "Was it bad?"

"No." Ponyboy lied. He didn't like lying to Soda because Soda knew when he was. "Tell me the truth, Pone. Was it bad?" Sighing, Pony replied, "Yes." Tears rolled down the young Curtis's cheeks. Soda wrapped his arms around his little pet, his worn out little puppy. "It's okay, baby, I'm right here. Don't cry." Still, tears came out of Ponyboy's eyes. Somedays they would sit there for hours, until Ponyboy would fall back asleep, crying or screaming. It was a surprise he didn't wake Darry. "Come on, kiddo, you gotta get some sleep."

"I can't." Pony whined. "Sure you can. Just lay down." Ponyboy laid down. "Now close your eyes." As soon as his eyes shut, Pony started shouting, something about their mom and dad. "Shhhh, calm down, open your eyes." Soda whispered, covering Pony's mouth with his hand. Every night they would try this, and every night it got worse. "You really are scared aren't you?" Pony nodded, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Come here." Soda opened his arms and Pony crawled into them, snuggling against his big brother. "Wouldn't it be perfect for Darry to come in here right now?" Soda kidded, pulling Pony's form closer. "No, he'd yell at me for not being asleep. And he'd yell at you for letting me be up." Pony said, obviously annoyed. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"Have you met Darry?" Pony asked. "Yes, I've known him longer than you." It was weird thinking that Soda was older. Pony always thought of him as his own age, the way he acted. But when Ponyboy had a nightmare, everything changed. Soda was the older, protective brother. "You feelin' better?" Soda asked and Ponyboy nodded. "At least lay down." So, still in Soda's arms, Pony laid down on his pillow, feeling warmth from his older brother.

"You really are a true greaser, Pony." Soda murmured. "Huh?"

"I mean, you're emotional, you're not afraid to cry." Ponyboy punched Soda playfully. "No, no, not in a bad way. It's just, you aren't afraid to show what you're feeling. You'll cry if your scared or sad and you'll smile when you're happy. It's cute." Pony blushed. Not many people called him cute, especially not Soda. But, then again, he was the same boy who called him baby and kiddo.

He remembered back when he was four or so. He woken up, same as this night, but crying much harder, more scared. Soda had held him for what seemed like forever. His eyes were so red by then, they look liked they'd been on fire.

"Hey Ponyboy."

"Yeah?"

"Are ya tired?" Soda asked, green eyes glowing. "Well, yeah. I just can't fall asleep."

"All you have to do is think of something happy, not about your nightmares." So, Pony did just that, He closed his eyes and thought of every happy thought he could. He thought about Soda and Darry and Johnny and the rest of the gang. The group was pretty much his family. Soon, he was asleep, snoring softly, head collapsed on his pillow.

Soda sighed, looking down at his baby brother, pushing stray brown locks out of his face. He really did love him. When he had ran away, he couldn't think straight. He put his left shoe on his right foot without noticing. He even cried himself to sleep. When Ponyboy came back, he vowed he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Since then, they were attached at the hip.

He leaned down, kissing his Pony's forehead, laying down next to him.

Ponyboy expressed his feelings, thats what Soda loved most about him. He didn't show his anger by fighting, he did it by crying or whining under his sheets. Ponyboy wasn't a normal greaser, but he _was _a greaser at heart, and Soda planned to keep it that way.

**The shower didn't help me this time!**


End file.
